


mi hijo

by SkyRose



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Family Bonding, Gen, Identity Reveal, Missing Scene, Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Miles reveals his secret identity to his parents.





	mi hijo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



“I’m… the new Spider-Man,” Miles stammered as he stood in front of his parents. They were all huddled in the kitchen, his mother’s cooking filling their senses.

“Mi hijo…” his mom whispered.

His dad stood stone-faced for a long couple of seconds before smiling. It was honest and open and Miles could tell he was proud. “You saved the day,” he stated, recalling yesterday’s events.

“I did,” Miles nodded. “But I had some help.”

“I knew you were destined for greatness,” his dad praised. “But be safe out there.” 

His parents wrapped Miles in a tight hug. Miles happily sighed.


End file.
